


It's a Date, Ready or Not

by AmadeusRex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Gladio and Noct each have their own callout session for Ignis AND Prompto, Like Noct and Gladio won't stop teasing Ignis and Prompto about their, M/M, Playing matchmaker, Promnis Week, Teasing, oblivious crushes, only T because they swear a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Gladio and Noct know something Ignis and Prompto don't, but they'll find out soon enough.Written for Promnis Week 2019 Day 1: Gladio and Noctis play matchmaker.





	It's a Date, Ready or Not

“He that easy on the eyes?”

Prompto snapped his head back from over his shoulder just in time to dodge a blow Gladio aimed at his face.

“Huh?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Gladio said. “I saw you watching Ignis as he left. Nobody looks at someone like that unless they’re interested.”

“No way.” Prompto leaped out of the way as Gladio tried to grab him. “I mean, Ignis is handsome and all, but even if I—”

“Even if you what?” Gladio summoned his broadsword and swung at Prompto’s legs. Prompto backed up and pulled out his gun.

“Even if I _was_ into him, he’s way outta my league.” Prompto spoke evenly, but Gladio saw how his shoulders tensed up and the way his knuckles went a little whiter as they curled around the grip. Prompto took aim and fired, but Gladio blocked the shot with his shield.

“You’re lying.” Gladio saw Prompto’s eyes widen like a crook caught in his own web. He took the opportunity to knock Prompto to the ground and pin him there.

“How’d you know?” Prompto asked, defeated. He wasn’t looking Gladio in the eye, but he was flushed from sparring, so Gladio couldn’t tell if he was blushing. He still looked embarrassed, though.

“Easy.” Gladio rose to his feet and helped Prompto up. “I have a sibling.”

Prompto groaned as he stretched out his shoulders. “Do I _really_ crush the same way Iris does?”

Gladio laughed. “Actually, you crush a little more like Noct. But the basics are the same.” He began counting on his fingers. “One, you can’t stop looking at him. Two, you smile when you do. And three”— Gladio swept his leg under Prompto, bringing him to the ground again—“you get distracted as hell whenever he’s around.”

Prompto sat up, wincing. “What’s that got to do with Noct?”

“It’s how he acts when Lady Lunafreya’s mentioned. Anyway,” Gladio said as he sat down across from Prompto. “Fess up. How long has this been going on?”

Prompto looked down at his hands, picking at his nails. He hesitated. Gladio fixed him with an unwavering stare. Prompto let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Since high school?”

“Aww, cute,” said Gladio. “Love at first sight, huh?”

“Shut up! Why are you so interested in my love life, anyway?” Prompto swatted Gladio’s knee.

“‘Cause my only other options for gossip are Iris’ crush on Noct and Noct’s crush on Lady Lunafreya. I’ve been dealing with those for over a decade, so I’m kinda bored.” Gladio leaned back on his hands. “So, you gonna do something about it?”

“Did you hear me during our fight? He’s _out of my league_. Besides, I’m sure he’s got more important things to do than date people.”

“Uh-huh. Well, you’d be surprised.” Gladio got up to grab his training bag. “Even a guy like Iggy gets lonely, y’know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Prompto asked; but by the time he’d finished his question, Gladio was out the door.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Gladio got home, he texted Noct.

 _Got the confession. Prompto likes Ignis_ , he wrote.

 _nice. working on iggy rn_ , came the reply a few minutes later.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Ignis,” Noct said as sat down for dinner. “Do you like Prompto?”

Ignis choked on the food that wasn’t even in his mouth yet. “Come again?”

“I _said,_ ‘Do you like Prompto.’” Noct didn’t even look up from his plate, just began to eat like he hadn’t said anything.

“Where is this coming from? What gave you that idea?” Ignis felt his face heat up. He wished he could excuse himself, but he’d only just sit down to eat.

“You did.” Noct’s mouth was stuffed, but he looked up at Ignis anyway. He chewed and swallowed, and Ignis swore he was drawing it out on purpose.

“How so?” Ignis was nervous, and, judging by the look on Noct’s face, it showed.

“Well, you’re always asking if he’s coming over, or if he’s staying for dinner—”

“So I can make enough to feed the both of you.”

“Can’t I just tell you if Prompto’s staying over? When you ask as much as you do, it almost sounds like you _want_ him to visit.” He took another bite before continuing. “You really aren’t subtle. You always make his favorites and everything. Prom deadass asked me once if you were doing it on purpose.”

“And what did you tell him?” Ignis’ throat was tight and his stomach was starting to do flips. He hated being cornered like this.

“That you were. And that you liked his company,” Noct drawled. “You shoulda seen his face. It lit up like a lightbulb. And he blushed, kinda like how you’re doing now.”

Ignis took a long drink of water. He tried to compose himself, but he could feel his heart racing, his face flushing, the butterflies in his stomach taking flight. After a long pause, he finally found some words to say.

“Am I that obvious?” Ignis managed, and Noct gave him a shit-eating grin that said, ‘gotcha.’

“Yup, but, lucky for you, Prompto’s dumb. You’re dumber, but, y’know, he hasn’t really noticed. You should try talking to him.” Noct got up from the table only to immediately lie down on the sofa to resume his game. “Thanks for dinner, Specs. It was good.”

Noct only ever thanked Ignis for dinner if he did a particularly good job or if he wanted something from Ignis, who, for once, didn’t know what Noct wanted. It was all he could do to take a few bites of his cold dinner before washing the dishes and leaving for the night.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he hit the sofa cushions, Noct whipped out his phone and sent a message to Gladio:  _got him. he likes prom_

The reply was quick. _Knew it. What’s the plan now?_

_idk but as long as it gets them to stop looking at each other all mushy like that im happy_

_Fair enough. How about…_

 

* * *

 

“What do you _mean_ I ‘should talk to him’?” Prompto threw his hands in the air.

“I _mean_ he’s not gonna make the first move, so you should.” Noct took a noisy slurp of his soda. “He’s not…that type, y’know? The kind who would admit he has a crush.”

“What makes you think _I_ am?”

“The time you asked that girl in your lit class on a date? The time you asked that guy from chem out? All the times you’ve asked people out?” Noct looked incredulous. “You’re kidding, right? You’ve made the first move, like, every time.”

Prompto was cornered. He couldn’t argue with that. Still, something felt _different_ about this crush. It felt so much more _real_ , like he was supposed to be in love with Ignis for the rest of his life.

Shit, not ‘be in love.’ That was too strong.

But no matter how he put it, Prompto hadn’t ever had a crush last this long and stay this strong. Ever since he was fifteen, Ignis had been on his mind. The first couple of years he could put him on the back burner long enough to develop a passing interest in one of his classmates, but they were just that: passing. But here Prompto was, nineteen and unable to deny that this was the longest-lasting (and hardest-hitting) crush he’s ever had. Did that make it love? Whatever it was, he couldn’t admit it to Noct.

“Hey, you in there?” Noct nudged Prompto’s shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. “So? What do you say? You gonna ask him or what?”

“I…don’t think I _can_ ,” Prompto said, heaving a sigh.

“You can’t be serious. You can ask a stranger on a date after seeing them in class twice, but you can’t ask out someone you’ve known for years?” Noct rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I have something to lose if I ask Ignis! And so does he. Wouldn’t, like, a scandal erupt if the crown prince’s royal advisor dated a commoner like me?” Prompto hoped that would end the discussion.

“Nope. You’re acting like no noble’s ever married a commoner before.” Noct yawned. “Come to think of it, a couple of kings might’ve, too…. Anyway, that’s not an excuse.”

“Is there _any_ excuse that can get me out of this?”

“No. You’re gonna ask Ignis out, and _this week_.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’ve got everything handled?”

“ _Yes_ , Iggy, I got this. Have a little faith in me, would ya?” Gladio leaned against the frame of Ignis’ front door. “It’s Saturday, and you deserve a day off. Negotiating with Niffs ain’t easy. Besides, someone’s coming over. Better get ready.”

Ignis looked up from the eggs he was scrambling, mouth open, about to ask what Gladio meant, but his friend was already halfway out the door, giving a little salute goodbye.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he was a safe distance from Ignis’ door, Gladio sent a message to Noct.

_Iggy’s staying home. Up to you now._

_k. telling prom to leave RIGHT NOW_

This just might go according to plan, Gladio thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

From what Gladio had said, Ignis expects his visitor to be a deliveryman with a surprise package. He gets dressed after breakfast, and it’s about noon when the doorbell rings.

When Ignis opens the front door, he immediately wishes he’d worn something nicer.

Prompto is on Ignis’ front step, hands in his pockets, looking bashful.

“Hey, Iggy,” he starts, rubbing the back of his head. He’s dressed a little nicer than usual: his jeans aren’t torn, his boots look polished, his shirt has sleeves. “I…I, ah, wanted to ask you something.” He looks up for a split second, eyes meeting Ignis’, then looks back down again.

“Yes?” Ignis doesn’t know what Prompto could be here for, but he looks nervous, so Ignis braces for the worst. Prompto steels himself to look Ignis in the eye again.

“Do you wanna go out sometime?”

Ignis is shocked, and before he can think up a proper response, his stupid mouth moves first and he asks, “Pardon?”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, really,” Prompto’s got his hands out, waving them, probably trying to seem nonchalant. He’s looking down again. “We don’t have to—”

And then Ignis’ brain finally catches up and he cuts Prompto off, saying “I’d love to.”

  
Prompto’s eyes shoot back up and his mouth is hanging open, mid-word. “Really?” He blushes, and Ignis thinks it’s the cutest thing.

“Yes, really.” Ignis smiles. “Does today work? I’m off, for once.”

And then it’s Prompto’s turn to smile, big and crooked, and Ignis’ heart nearly skips a beat knowing that he sparked that smile.

“Yeah, today works, today’s great!” And Prompto smiles so hard his eyes close. “What do you wanna do?”

  
“Why don’t we eat first? It’s about lunchtime, isn’t it?” Ignis opens the door wider and steps aside. “Please, come in.”

 

* * *

 

That night, Prompto gets a text from Noct.

_so? how did it go?_

Prompto’s still on cloud nine, heart singing. He feels like he’s floating, that this can’t be real, but he’s pinched himself so many times that there’s no way this can be a dream. He can’t tell Noct that and give him the satisfaction, though, so he just responds:

_great! I had a lot of fun :)_

But the reply comes:

_LMAO I TOLD YOU UR WELCOME_

So Prompto just turns his phone off and leaves Noct on read.

 

* * *

 

Ignis wakes up to a text from Gladio the next morning.

_Have fun yesterday?_

Ignis doesn’t know how to best reply; Gladio and Noct had surely been in league, and he doesn’t want to see either of them with smug looks on their faces today. But he doesn’t want to lie, either, so he composes a carefully-worded reply:

_I did._

Gladio catches him immediately.

_That all you have to say? What did you do?_

Ignis rolls his eyes.

_We ate together. I made him lunch._

A teasing response is returned right away.

_Aww, a real married couple already._

Ignis decides he’ll have the last word.

_We are. And you’re not invited to the wedding._


End file.
